new school new problems
by RussiaCiel816
Summary: Kiamya Tsyukihara transferred to Konoha high. and moved with her mom to get away from someone. but who? and why does he keep following her everywhere? read and find out.
1. meeting of old friends

My name is Kiamya Tsyukihara. I'm fourteen years of age and 5'9". I have long black hair with blue and pink streaks in it. My mom and I recently moved to Konoha to get away from my father. Though I won't tell why just yet. It's my first day of school today.

I asked my mom , her name is Miki, to drive me to school today. She said yes. When we got there I gave her a hug and got out of the car. I watched her drive off the turned around sharply only to run into someone , and fall. " Uh. I'm sorry I didn't see you there." I said shyly. I got up dusted myself off and took off running to the office.

After getting my schedule I met a silver haired man. He said his name was Kakashi , and he was my sensei for the first two hours of the day. " You wouldn't mind showing me there would you?" I asked. He just smiled , from what I can tell, under his mask. " I don't mind." We walked off down the hall. Took a right. Then went left. " Stay out here for a second while I tell them we have a new student. Then I'll wave to you. Okay?" I nodded. he walked through the door and heard people yell ' liar'. He waved then. I opened the door and walked in. a few people stared while other girls tried to make fun of me. Saying things like ' look at goth girl' 'what a freak' and other stuff like that. I snorted.

" You think that'll make me want to break down in tears and beg for mercy?" a girl with red hair and red eyes to match with black glasses poised on her nose. Stood up and walked over to me. " Yes I think it will." She smiled. I smirked. Her smile faded into a frown. " Good luck trying to torture me then. Brat." Kakashi spoke up then. " Um why don't you tell us your name , likes, and dislikes." I shrugged. " Kiamya Tsyukihara. I dislike preps , jocks, fangirls and fanboys. I'm not telling you my likes so get over it." I said.

" Well then why don't you sit next to Naruto. Raise your hand." A boy with blond hair and cerulean eyes wearing black and orange clothes raised his hand. I went over to the empty desk between him and a boy with raven hair, that looks like a chickens behind, and sat down. " Hi! I'm Naruto Uzamaki!" the blond shouted. I just grunted at him. " Oi you sound like Sasuke!!" he yelled again. " Would you shut up!!" I growled at him.

He looked at me terrified at the sudden dark aurora. He mumbled something. I cracked my knuckles. Naruto froze. I started paying attention to the teacher until the bell rang. Telling the students who didn't have this class next to leave. Naruto stood up and asked me if I was coming. I just showed him my schedule. He gave it back and left. Leaving the raven haired boy and me. I sighed. ' what a boring day so far. I wonder how mom is doing.' I pulled out my phone and text her. Her reply was ' oh honey it's so boring without you! Do you have any new friends? If so who are they?' I smiled at her reply , and shook my head. The raven boy looked at me. " Something wrong?" " Hn." I stuck my tongue out at him. And replied back to my mom. ' No. no friends yet but' I didn't finish I had to make sure raven wasn't looking at me or the phone. ' there is a cute guy here'.

The I hit send. " Sasuke." " Eh?" " My name is Sasuke." " Hn." I said and went back to texting my mom. 'Really!?! Well that's good dear. What's his name?' was her reply. I chuckled. Silly mother. Sasuke had seen the message I guess. " What's who's name?" he asked. " Nunya. Not your business." I replied to him. ' Doesn't matter mom. Most likely doesn't know I exist. Just got here anyway. Who would care for a freak like me anyway?' I replied back.

" I would." " Stop reading my texts!" I growled at him. He smirked at me. I frowned. My phone screen lit up saying I have a new message. I opened it and was surprised of what it said. ' You remind me of someone I knew when I was little.'. at the bottom of the message it said ' signed Sasuke'. I looked at him shocked. " How did you get my number?" " A friend gave it to me when we were little."( **A.N: haha I made him talk more! Sasuke: get on with the story. Me : jerk)** I looked at the scar on my arm that was suddenly interesting. I guess I can't remember my past well. I shuddered. Don't think I want to either. " What happened to you? You just left one day." I stayed silent not wanting to tell him about my father. Not yet.

" I can't tell you that yet. But I will say I'm sorry for not saying anything." I looked at my phone to see she replied. ' Mom you know Sasuke don't you? My old friend from when I was little?' she put ' Oh you met him!?! Are you still friends? Were going over to their house tonight!!! I want him to come over before we go over tonight!! Tell him that now!!!!' I showed him the phone. He took it and put a reply to my mom. He let me read it before he sent it.

It read ' Yes were still friends Miki-chan. I'll walk home with her after school.'. just when he sent it the bell rang.

**LUNCH**

Sasuke and Naruto met me at my locker before lunch. Naruto yelling. Sasuke making 'hn' noises at him, then both stopped talking when they reached me.

" Hey guys.". Naruto opened his mouth to yell something again. Then remembered I didn't like loud noises. So he didn't say anything. " You can talk just don't yell." I said. He smiled that goofy grin for the third or fourth time today. I pulled out my phone cause I didn't have time to check the messages during other classes. Put it in my pocket. And followed Naruto to the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

well here's chappie numero 2!!!

sorry for not updating in a while i've been buisy and sick!!(for real)

i do not own Naruto or any of the songs. but i do own Kiamya and other people i made up. :D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto ran up to a girl with purple hair and light lavender eyes. Gave her a giant hug from behind , he snuck up on her, which involved her getting scared silly. Poor girl. I shook my head. " Naruto. Get over here." I said calmly. He bounded over to me , and at the same time my phone vibrated. Sasuke took my phone before I could reach it." Give it back." I said or more like growled. " Nu-uh."

" Pwease?" I said pouting. He looked at me the looked away with a weird look on his face. " Here." He mumbled.. I smiled at him.

He grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the table. As we , I mean him dragging me *sigh*, approached the table everyone looked at me. I felt a little bit of blood go to my cheeks and looked down quickly. " Stop staring please." I mumbled. I looked up through my bangs to see a girl with pink hair and emerald eyes ask ' what'. I looked back down. " She said stop staring please. I take it you don't like to be stared at." He said. I nodded.

" Care to tell why." The pink haired girl asked. I lifted my hear up , and stared her straight in the eyes. " Why should I have to explain anything to you!" I growled at her. " I don't even know your name." I said almost shouting. She stood up walked over to me and stuck her hand out. " The names Sakura Haruno. I'm gonna be Sasuke's wife." That last part she said with the dreamy tone to her voice. I don't know why , but I don't like it.

I smiled a sickly sweet smile at her. I guess they could feel the deadly tension in the air. Hehe. " Ya know Sa-ku-ra. I've seen his future , and there is absolutely one thing that I did not see. You being his wife!" I snapped at her. She had tears in her eyes. " What just happened?" I asked Sasuke. Everyone looked at me weirdly. I looked over at Sakura. She was in tears.

Oh. " Sakura I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened to let Rose out like that." everyone looked at me weird again. " Who's rose?" Naruto asked voicing everyone's question. " Um. She's my opposite. Otherwise known as my split personality that lives in my head. She takes over sometimes mostly when I'm mad or something along that lines." I explained.

" Anyway. What is your name?" " Kiamya Tsyukihara." I answered the boy with brown hair and the same lavender eyes as the purple haired girl. " Introduce yourselves." I said.

Naruto started naming the off. He started with the purple haired girl. " This is Hinata , Tenten , Neji , Ino , and Shikamaru. " he said.

**BRING…**

I took off running. Away from what just happened, and everyone.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

I ran to my locker. Fidgeted to get it open. And when I did the people I so badly wanted to avoid came up to me. Karin and her posse came strutting up to me. I grabbed my messenger bag , before closing my locker, I pulled my hood up. Slammed my locker, and tried to, unsuccessfully, run the other way. Karin grabbed the strap of my bag. Holding me back. I could hear her laughing behind me. So I stopped.

" Let go." I growled. " What if I don't wanna." She said dragging me outside. While in the parking lot. I looked at the car mirror. My eyes were changing to crimson. Oh no. this isn't good. " Karin you don't know what your doing." I said. I could feel someone's eyes on me. I looked over and saw Sasuke and the others looking our way.

" Hey freak why don't you do something about this." She said swinging me around by my bag strap. " Suddenly she stopped. " I warned you." I whispered. Rose took over then. Turning around slowly.

I glared at her. She was fixing to run off but froze right in place. By then Sasuke and the others were right behind me. I lunged at her knocking her down in the process. I started punching the crud out of her. She punched my side making me cry out in pain. But that only made me punch her harder. " You think you can mess with me!!" I screeched at her making her flinch. Just as I was about to hit her again. Her posse grabbed my arms. I swung my arms making them flip on their backs. " Come on this isn't even a fight!!" I screeched. Naruto and Sasuke both grabbed my arms , and tried to hold me back.

Pretty soon almost everyone in the faculty and Naruto's friends were holding me back. I felt myself go limp. As soon as I did they dragged me away. I looked at a bloody Karin. " This isn't over you horrible witch!!" I yelled. They dragged me over to someone's limo, and threw me in like a rag doll. I didn't notice who got in because I was trying to claw my way outside to finish Karin off. But the door was locked. When I finally calmed down I looked at the person in the limo. It was Sasuke. He gave me a mirror .

My eyes slowly changed back to the weird blue silver color. Ugh. I have a major headache. " Sasuke do you have any Tylenol ?" I asked. He nodded and gave me two pills and a glass of water. I threw the pills in my mouth and chugged the water.

" Thanks." " For what?" " Stopping me. I would've killed her if you didn't stop me. " I said. " Just let me out so I can walk home." I said. He unlocked the door and I stepped out. Not caring to see the ambulance zoom by. I looked at Karin and her friends. Beaten to a pulp. Lying bound and broken on the ground. ' now they know what it's like! To be hurt. To be broken in so many ways than one!' '**yeah! We showed her didn't we?!!?' **while Rose ranted on. I blocked her out. And just when I started walking I saw him.

No. mom!!. I started running toward the house in another direction. Trying to get there before he did. ' why! Why did he follow us!' I thought tears stinging my eyes. I reached the house panting and out of breath. Pounding on the door violently. Mom answered and I rushed in. moving mom I locked the door. I closed the curtains and all the drapes in the house. I also turned all the lights off. " Mom he's here. I saw him on the way home. I ran a different way to get here. But I know it was him!!" I whispered panicking slightly. Mom ran off and came back with her phone. She quickly dialed a number and let it ring.

" Hello." A female voice said. " Hi. Mikoto. It's Miki. Um you know how I said we were still running from him?" "Yeah. Why?" " He followed us here. Can you come and get us now? Please?" " Oh! Yes I'll come with Fugaku. We'll be there in no time." " Make sure he doesn't see you. Bye." " Bye."

Mom hung up the phone. " Go pack enough stuff for a while. We're not coming back to this house as long as he's outside looking for us." I nodded and silently ran up to my room. Grabbing my bag , for school and clothes, I stuffed it full with clothes ,shoes and a tooth brush and hairbrush. I ran back down wearing my hoodie. Before we went outside. My mom and I put our hoods up and walked outside right when they got here. We hurriedly got into the car along with our stuff. The man driving the limo drove off. Leaving behind everything else we have. I looked around at the people in the car. I guess she brought her whole family.

There was a lady chatting with mom. They pointed at me a couple of times then giggled like mad. I gave her a weird look and she pointed next to me. She mouthed ' look over there' then went back to talking. Well I looked over and , to my surprise, there was Sasuke smirking , and holding a tissue out. I never noticed I had started crying until he wiped my tears away. (** A.N: I love occ ness!! =3)**

" Never thought I'd see the when you came running back." He said. God!! Is he trying to be cocky?!!? " Well that's nice to know. But I didn't come running back to you." I said. Before he could say anything I held up a finger shushing him. " Let me continue. For letting me stay over until he leaves . thank you!!" I said. He looked at me funny then smirked.

I jumped on him and hugged him. Repeating ' thank you' over and over again. He was shocked at first then hugged me back laughing. Our mothers were just staring at us shocked. That Sasuke Uchiha would ever. And I mean EVER!! Do that in a million years. Haha proved them wrong. I let go of him and , attempted, to sit up. I looked down at him. Fake sleeping. " Sasuke. Stop faking. Oh well your not getting up I will." I pulled his arms off me , or tried to, but he only tightened them. I grunted. " Um a little help please. What does he do all day?" I mumbled the last part to myself. The car suddenly stopped , and I fell off the seat and yelped when Sasuke landed on me. I started whining and squirming. He's heavy. " Get off!!" I yelled at him. I poked him. Once. Twice. " Mngh." He groaned.

He laid his head on my shoulder. " Itachi. Help me." I managed to get out because , to tell the truth, this guy is freaking heavy!!! I heard Sasuke's mom say 'I think he fell asleep. Let's go help the dear'. My mom and Mikoto walked over , and picked up Sasuke. Ah crud. When she picked him up he dragged me up with him. Mom just laughed.

" Not funny mom. And Mikoto what do you feed this boy? Weights?" they both just laughed. " Itachi would you come here and get his arms off her." Mikoto demanded. He nodded and walked over. He grabbed one arm and pulled on it. As soon as he got that one off me I fell. I fell on my bum. Who knew concrete hurt so much? Now I know I guess. As soon as I hit the ground Sasuke woke up. He saw me. The sat down next to me. " What cha doing on the ground Kiamya?" he asked. " You should know. You wouldn't let me go the whole time. And when you did let go I fell on my butt!" I told him.

" I need to stop sleeping at random. Sorry. Are you ignoring me?" . I turned away from him. He started whining at me. " Hmph." I glanced at out of the corner of my eye. He was pouting? I looked at him facing him now. He looked at me still pouting. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Since he was right next to me I didn't have to move far.

I leaned over and hugged him. " Your not going to fall asleep again are you?" I whispered in his ear. I stopped hugging him and stood up. As did he. We went inside and he gave me a tour, and showed me to a room. That was next to his.

" Your room." He whispered in my ear making me tense. For some reason I never liked people so close to me. ' hey inner are you still there?' '** yup. What cha need my friend' **' does Sasuke have an inner?' **' heck yeah! We're like awesome friends. Did you know he like likes you?' ** ' okay then tell his inner I said hello. And tell him to tell Sasuke I said don't be cocky.' **' will do ma'am will do. See ya!'** ' bye'.

I ignored him and walked into the room. I threw my bags on the bed , and sat down. Hahaha!! Fluffy. I laid down and slowly fell into a dreamful sleep.

_**Sasuke's P.O.V**_

Kind of weird to have her over after all these years. I thought something bad happened. **' hey man what's up?' ** ' excuse me?' **' haha right I'm you stupid. And I've been having conversations with the lovely Kiamya inner. She's nice and pretty.' ** ' does she like me?' **' oh does she that' s pretty much what she talks about anyway what cha wanna do now?' ** 'dunno. Sleep I guess.' After that he left. Fine then. I walked out of her room closing the door behind me. Walking into my room I laid down on my bed an fell asleep.

_**Kiamya 's P.O.V**_

I woke up an hour or so later wondering where everyone was. Since I was asleep wouldn't that mean someone should have tried to wake me up. And also I hate to admit it but where is Sasuke? I feel funny. Not funny haha , but funny like I'm gonna get sick. Bleak. I ran to the bathroom that was connected to my room and Sasuke's. I went over to the toilet and barfed. Ewwwwwww. I flushed the toilet, went into the bedroom, and grabbed my toothbrush. I went back in the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

' now that was nasty.' **'hey what happened?' ** ' you weren't here to see my insides in the toilet?' **' oh! No I wasn't do you want me to wake Sasuke's inner?' ** ' yes please and hurry.'. after that she left. When I finished brushing my teeth I walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. ' ahh. My stomach hurts baaad.'

A little bit later Sasuke walked in. " You alright? Your inner told my inner what happened. Do you need anything?" I nodded. "My mom. Where is she?"

" Probably with my mom. C'mon let's go find them." He said walking over to me, and taking my hand in his. We walked out the door and down a lot of hallways ,and two staircases. ' jeeze. Rich much' **' you can think that again.' .**

He led me to the family room where we met his mom, dad , and brother. I looked around for my mom, and found her sitting on the couch. Everyone looked at me funny. " Kiamya are you alright?" I shook my head 'no'. " What happened today anyway?" I looked down. " She got in a fight at school. One of the people that are obsessed with me decided to mess around with her. She had already told me about Rose when we were little. So the girl started to swing her around by her backpack strap.

Then she just stopped. Kiamya slowly turned around , and started to beat her to a pulp. It took almost the whole faculty and my group of friends to hold her back. That's including me. She also took out her whole group. By herself." Sasuke explained. Mikoto looked so shocked. While Fugaku and Itachi smirked. My mom walked over to me.

" Did the side effect occur yet?" " Yes." She led me to her room and gave me one of the pills I was supposed to take. We went back down stairs. Everyone looked worried. They were giving us strange looks. " There's an side effect for when she takes over. It makes me sick." After I said that I made a face. And ran to the bathroom to puke up my insides. Again. Ewwwwwww. Bleak. I went to my room and brushed my teeth again. I have a feeling this is going to last a while. " unnng. That was nasty." I said. " She will either be like this for a couple days or a week. But she'll be al right." Mom explained.

I smiled and said goodnight to them all. I walked up the stairs but not before hearing mom say ' this girl is going to die if Rose comes out one more time'. I turned around and looked at mom incredulously. " Did you say I was going to die?" I asked. " Sadly yes." I tried not to cry. I don't cry in front of others. I ran up the stairs not bothering to hear what she said next. I know it can't be true. ' it can't!! I won't let it happen!! Rose I need help!' **' I'm here girl. I'm so sorry about that. do you know how to stop it.' **'no tell me if you do.' **' your not gonna like this. Before I tell you get your little friend in here first. He needs to hear it to.' **

I looked up and in the doorway was Sasuke. I felt tears prick my eyes and spill over. ' he's here so will you tell me now?' ** ' yes I will. What you have to do is uh well it's kind of strange. Are you sure you want to know?' **' yes! I want to live dang it!!' ** ' you have to have a kid with the one you love.' **I blinked twice in surprise.

' did you just say what I think you just did?'

' **uh if I say yes will you be mad?' ** ' um no.' ** ' then yes that's what I said I'm gonna go tell Sasuke's inner self be back in a while oh and do you want him to tell him. Or do you want to tell?' **' I'm going to sleep I'll see ya later.'

I fell back on the bed and closed my eyes. Sighing I felt someone sit next to me. ' Is there a way to stop you from dieing?" I nodded. " How I can't die is kinda creepybut I'll have to deal with it. Your curious aren't you?" I said looking at him." Yes. Please tell me." " your inner self knows now he'll be able to tell you. Also it's uh kinda embarrassing." I explained to him. " You look tired I'll let you sleep." When he stood up I grabbed his arm with a terrified expression on my face.

" Don't leave me please." I said. He sat back down. I got up and told him I'll be right back. I went into the bathroom took a shower and put on my black and red pajamas. I went back into my room and saw Sasuke in his pj's and already showered.

" Your either fast or I took a while." I shrugged and went over to the bed. I laid down and turned on the TV. Sasuke and I just sat there watching cartoons until he fell asleep. Haha he's cute when he sleeps. Wait what? I didn't bother to wonder why I thought that. before I knew it I fell asleep too.

================================================================================= _**THE NEXT WEEK!!!**_

Sasuke and I hung out more like when we were kids. I think Naruto is jealous. A couple days ago Sasuke asked me why we are hiding from someone. So I told him I'll tell him in two days. Today is when I should explain it to him.

I heard a knock at the door. " Come in.". in walked Sasuke. I sighed knowing what was to come. " So. You want to know why we are running from that man?" he nodded.

So after explaining that the man used to be my father. Until my mom got a restraining order. Because he abused me. I showed him the scars on my arms and legs. I had more an my stomach , but I won't tell him that. I looked at him only to find him in a daze. His eyes glazed over in deep thought.

I poked him in the face. Once. Twice. Three times. Before I poked him a fourth time he grabbed my wrist. He smirked. " Poke me now. Can you?" he whispered. Not it was I who smirked. I reached up with my other hand and poked him in the face.

I smiled and tried to run but , unfortunately, he still had hold of my wrist so I fell on my face , and slid back a little. I looked up through my hair that flipped forward a little. " Sasuke stop laughing at me!!" I yelled. He looked at me again and helped me up. I brushed off my black jeans , and turned toward him. He was staring at me intently.

" Something wrong?" I asked. He shook his head. His raven colored bangs swaying with the motion. " Nope nothing." He said.

_**Next day at school!!! Dun dun duuuuun!!!!! =3**_

We were at the table. While they were eating I noticed that when it went quiet everyone stared at me , or behind me either one. When finally when I couldn't take it anymore. I looked behind me. Nothing. I stood up and slammed my hands on the table.

" Dang it!! Do you people have staring problems?!?! Haven't you heard it's not nice to stare!!?!?" I screeched. I felt tears sting my eyes so I ran off. To where I don't know.

I kept running down the halls trying to stop the tears. I noticed a gang standing in the shadows. All of them were wearing either red or black. But I don't care!! I ran past everyone until someone grabbed my arm. I stopped and my head whipped back to see who it was. It was a boy with long blond hair with some pulled back into a high ponytail and blue eyes. He gave me a worried glance. " Don't care for someone like me at all." I whispered then ran again. I found stairs and took off climbing the stairs.

I made it to a door and burst through it. It led to the roof. Okay silence and peace. I took in my surroundings. Looking over each and everything on the roof. I stopped when I saw a guy with his back toward me , but looked at me when he heard the noise. He looked like Sasuke. With black hair and black eyes with a red tint to them. I remember who it is now. Itachi Uchiha. " Long time no see. Kiamya. How have you been?" I felt myself start to shake. But I didn't know I was laughing.

" Why? Why do you care!?!? Huh?? Answer me Uchiha?!?!" I yelled at him. His smirk turned into a frown. He motioned for me to go over to him. So I just walked a little closer. He sighed and stood up. Grabbing my arm he pulled me to the spot he was at. And sat down taking me with him. " I want to know what's wrong." He said.

I felt tears in my eyes again. " It's him isn't it?" I nodded. he knew about my problems. And about him. How he beat me and everything. " He's fallowing me again. What can I do?" I told him. I started to cry again shaking more violently then before.

" Shh. Come here. It's alright." He said letting me cry into his chest as he tried to make me calm down. When the sobbing finally stopped. I finally calmed down. Feeling tired and wanting to fall asleep right then. I yawned. " Tired?" I nodded. my eyes slowly drooped closed. Until I fell into a deep slumber.

I woke up a couple hours later in my room at Sasuke's house. I sat up and looked around. I noticed Sasuke sleeping in a chair next to my bed. I gently shook his shoulder. " Sasuke wake up. Sasuke. Get up." I said while shaking him. Hm no other choice then. I kissed his cheek. " Hmm." Was his only response. I frowned. Hmm. Then I guess I'll have to do this. I leaned over and whispered in Sasuke's ear." Wake up. You need to wake up now.". he twitched a little then fell to the floor. Ugh. Well then! I got off the bed and sat next to him on the floor. What's a way to wake him up? Oh I got it!

I leaned over him and bent over his face. I leaned down a little. And pressed my lips to his. His eyes shot open. Then he relaxed and put his hand against my face to keep me there. I pulled back and looked at him. " You wouldn't wake up." I told him. I smiled at him and sat up. " Hmm. If I fell asleep again would you kiss me?" I laughed a little. " I don't think so buddy." I said. He frowned. Hehe. He looks cute when he frowns and pouts like that. I bent over him again and looked at him. As soon as did he stopped frowning , and smirked.

------------------------------------------------------------

well there it was. i need some ideas as to what to do next. i'm welcome to any ideas. and have a great life.

at least better than mine =/


End file.
